


A True Hufflepuff

by pommedeplume



Series: Teddy and Victoire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Teddy, Cunnilingus, Diagon Alley, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Consent, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Victoire Weasley, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Teddy Lupin, LGBTQ Character, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shy Queer Dorks, Top Victoire, Trans Character, Victoire Weasley POV, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(July 2018) While on a visit to Diagon Alley to visit family at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Teddy and Vic stop into Second-Hand Robes where Vic decides to pull Teddy into a dressing room for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Hufflepuff

"How do you think I would look in this?" Teddy said, holding up a long black robe.

Vic pursed his lips and considered the dress for a brief moment.

"No. I don't think black is your color," Vic said.

Teddy shrugged and put the robe back. Vic liked Teddy just fine in what they were wearing now. Teddy was wearing a short, sleeveless dark purple dress with a plunging neckline that showed of their cleavage from the breasts they had transformed themselves to have this morning. Their hair was was long and braided in the back, with streaks of dark blue and purple throughout it.

Teddy still had a ring in their bottom lip along with a new eyebrow piercing and an assortment of ear piercings. They also had a new tattoo of a phoenix on their back though it wasn't visible currently. They still had tattoos of a wolf on their right shoulder and a tattoo of his mother's wand on their left forearm.

Teddy and Vic had decided to come to Diagon Alley for a day. Earlier they had stopped by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to visit Vic's cousin Roxanne who was working there for the summer. This also meant having to say hello to his Uncle Ron and Uncle George. Vic didn't mind his Uncle George but Uncle Ron could sometimes be a bit of a jerk.

Now they were in Second-Hand Robes and it was nearly closing time. Vic wasn't sure why Teddy had wanted to stop in here seeing as neither of them ever wore robes. Teddy typically wore dresses and more feminine things to reflect his genderqueer identity and Vic often wore suits when he was feeling male and dresses and skirts when she was feeling female (preferring in those instances to be called Victoire.)

Vic looked around the room curiously.

"Where's the shopkeeper, do you think?" Vic asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Teddy replied.

"Hmmm," Vic said and looked over at the dressing room. "Maybe."

Vic grabbed Teddy by the shoulder and dragged them into the dressing room. He pushed Teddy against the side of the small cubicle and pressed his mouth into Teddy's, putting his hands on Teddy's sides.

Vic kissed Teddy hard and deep while his hands found Teddy's arse and pulled them against him, feeling their hard prick against his stomach. Vic wondered what would happen if they were caught in here. Maybe nothing. Or maybe they'd be reported to Ministry. He really didn't care right now.

Vic pulled his mouth off Teddy's then kissed up his neck to his ear and whispered, "Eat me out, will you, Teddy?"

"Here?" Teddy said, sounding nervous.

"Yes, here. Right the fuck here. I wanna feel your sweet tongue on my clit," Vic answered, his voice still a whisper.

Teddy was breathing hard. They just stood still for a moment with Vic kissing their neck for encouragement. If they said no Vic would be okay with it and wouldn't push they issue any further. But he hoped desperately they would say yes.

"I would love to," Teddy finally said. Vic bit his bottom lip in excitement. Something about knowing they could be caught made this more exciting for Vic. Between his legs he felt warm and wet and he began to ache at the thought of Teddy's mouth down there.

Teddy shifted and gently pushed Vic against the wall of the cubicle then moved down his body slowly until they arrived at his groin. Teddy swiftly undid Vic's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. They then pulled them down along with Vic's pants; just enough for proper access.

Teddy immediately buried their face in Vic's pubic mound then spread his legs apart and with a hand spread apart the flesh that covered his more sensitive flesh beneath. Teddy leaned in and in a single motion slowly flicked his clit with their tongue.

Vic shuddered and then covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out. Vic could hear footsteps outside in the shop and prayed to Merlin no one would check this room. Between his legs Teddy was lapping at his clit with true loyalty and dedication. Very much the Hufflepuff in all matters, even this.

Vic put a hand on the back of Teddy's head and caressed their long blue hair with affection as Teddy continued their work in pursuit of an orgasm with passion. It felt so good. Vic wanted to tell Teddy how fucking good it felt. He wanted Teddy to make him come and he wanted to scream when he did. But he couldn't. They needed to be quiet.

Vic thought maybe it would be best if they just stopped but there was no way he was going to have Teddy stop now. Not when it felt so amazing. Teddy always knew how to please him.

"Suck on it, please," Vic urged, his voice barely more than a whisper, and Teddy complied, their lips wrapping around his clit and gently sucking.

"Harder," he said quietly and Teddy sucked it slowly and hard. It took all the strength he had in his body not to moan at that moment. Instead he let out a quiet gasp then grit his teeth as Teddy's mouth devoured his clit and Vic felt pleasurable tension rising throughout his body.

"Okay, lick it some more. Make me come," Vic said and Teddy began flicking their tongue against his clit again. Vic pushed his pelvis forward as he could feel himself closer and closer to climax. This one was going to be big and he didn't know how he was going to keep quiet.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so close. Don't stop Teddy, please," Vic said.

Teddy's tongue continued flicking at his clit without fail and Vic felt himself lose control of his body as pleasure coursed through his body. He bit down hard on his wrist to keep from moaning but he still let out some whimpers that he hoped no one heard. Though in the back of his mind he secretly hoped someone did hear and just chose to ignore it. He wouldn't mind that.

Teddy moved back up Vic's body then found his mouth which they again kissed, giving Vic of a taste of himself. Vic reached down between Teddy's legs and rubbed their cock through their skirt then whispered in Teddy's ear again, "That was bloody amazing. Let's go back to your apartment and I'll get my strap-on. We can take turns fucking the shit out of each other."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Teddy whispered back.

They exited the dressing room to find the shop empty. Then suddenly the owner a shop, a short witch with white hair and glasses, came around the corner.

"Shops closing for the day!" she said.

"We were just going!" Teddy said and headed for the door.

"Sounded more like you were just coming," the witch said and Teddy and Vic both turned to stare at the witch in embarrassment.

"I've been running this shop for nearly seventy years. If you think you're the first teenagers who've snuck in for a shag you're mistaken," she said with a wink as Teddy and Vic quickly hustled themselves out of the shop, the witch locking it behind them.

For a moment they just stood outside looking down at their feet but then in unison they both started laughing.

"I guess she's not going to call the Ministry on us," Teddy said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Vic replied.

"You still want to go home and fuck?" Teddy asked.

Vic reached over and squeezed Teddy's arse then smiled and nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Teddy said, grabbed Vic's arm and immediately apparated them both away.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more Teddy/Victoire? You can bookmark or subscribe to my Teddy/Victoire series for updates.


End file.
